Heal These Broken Wings
by GenocideOfColors
Summary: Max and Fang are kidnapped by a new branch of Itex, and the Flock has to go into high gear to try and save them before it's too late. Rated K plus, for some Fax, but not gross. Takes place after MAX.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, loyal readers! This isn't actually a comedy story, which is what I'm used to writing, but it's Maximum Ride, so there will be some parts that will make you chuckle. (or so I hope)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. If I did, I don't really think that I would be sitting holed up in my room on my laptop, I'd probably be, oh, I don't know, **_**writing **_**the sixth book? Anyway, I **_**do**_** own a few characters that will be added in later, and if you try to steal them from me, I will be forced to rip your spine out and beat you with it, in a vert Max-like fashion.**

**So, enjoy. Flames are welcome, but I only want **_**constructive**_** criticism. So...REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!! Thank'ee very much, kiddy kats.**

* * *

There really is nothing better than flying in the early morning, especially when it's with the person you love more than your own life.

I caught an updraft, my wings working powerfully, and glanced at Fang.

He was watching me, the ghost of a smile playing at his lips, and I grinned. Fang's face lit up, and he coated a little closer to me. I reached up and took his hand.

"Maybe we should head back," Fang said. "They'll be getting up soon." I shrugged, enjoying the feeling of the warm Arizona wind blowing through my hair and warming my cheeks.

"Okay." I began to turn around, when I heard the faintest noise, coming from south, southeast. I paused, hovering in midair. Fang looked at me, confusion in his eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, but I shushed him, putting a finger to my lips.

"Wait." I said. I cocked my head to the side, trying to decipher what the noise was. In all directions, I could see nothing for miles. Only desert, and the occasional town. Yet the noise was getting louder and louder, and undoubtedly coming closer and closer…

Suddenly, I saw it--a streaking bullet, coming directly towards us. My eyes widened, and I knocked Fang out of the way, and we both began plummeting towards the ground.

* * *

**Okay, I know this one was really short, but I needed something to get the ball rolling. The following chapters will be longer, like, a bazillion times longer, I promise. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapters up though, because I have to go to my little sister's birthday party later tonight, and then tomorrow I have a cubic butt-ton load of homework, and church and youth group, so I will try my hardest, but I doubt I'll get anything up until Monday. But like I said, I will try my hardest.**

**So, R/R kitties! Me likey the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there friends! I am so glad I will get to post this chappie today! I may even get to post the third, because I'm popping these babies out fast! So, read, enjoy, and review. Flames welcome, but, again, only constructive criticism please. Gracias chicos!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. If I did, I would cut the global warming crap and get to the better stuff.**

* * *

I couldn't go fifteen minutes without someone trying to shoot me out of the sky, could I?

As I fell to the ground, I disentangled myself from Fang and struggled to get my wings out. As I was fighting to gain altitude, I searched the ground for our shooter, but I saw nothing. Not a dot that could be a person, a car, a chopper, a building, nothing. I was utterly confused.

Fang and I took to the air, flying hard and fast towards my mom's house. I met Fang's eyes, and he gave me a curt nod. This was not good. Only months before we'd made certain that Itex was gone forever—we'd destroyed them at their headquarters in Germany, with a little help from Fang's readers. Mr. Chu had been exposed, thanks to Brigid (who I still wasn't sue about, but whatever) the School had been blown up by Iggy and The Gasman, and I just couldn't think of anyone else who would want to kill us. Unless some surviving stragglers from Itex wanted us dead, (which wasn't all that improbable) no one knew about our house in Arizona, except Jeb, and at the moment, he was on our side. There simply was no explanation as to why someone had tried to kill us.

I stroked downward, my mouth a straight line. Fang and I were flying fast, maybe a hundred, maybe faster, the wind blowing our hair back, out of our eyes. Although we _were_ running (or flying, whichever) for our lives, I had to admit that this felt good. I hadn't flown this fast in..a while, and it felt almost nice to be at it again, if you can understand what I mean.

I looked over at Fang again, and my heart gave a little kick. His face, dark and determined, gave me the chills, but not in a bad way. His eyes met mine again, and I smiled bittersweetly.

I heard the grenade before I saw it. It whistled through the air, and I began backpedalling as fast as I could, but I was too late.

We were three feet away from it when it exploded.

* * * * *

Fang hurt all over. He'd seen Max's face, seen the fear register, and seen her begin to back up as fast as she could. But not fast enough. The grenade had exploded outward, knocking him and Max backward. The explosion had probably knocked them both out, and now, there was no doubt in Fang's mind about where they were. He could have recognized the sick, antiseptic-y smell anywhere—he and Max were at the School.

Fang sat up and looked around him. He was strapped to a metal hospital bed, in a dank room made of concrete. There was a steel door, probably weighing several hundred pounds. The concrete walls were probably two stories tall, and up near the top was a tiny window with bars, letting in a minimal amount of light.

Next to him, Max was still unconscious, strapped to a metal bed not unlike Fang's. Her blonde hair spilled over her face, and Fang couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked, even in imprisonment. Fang looked up at the ceiling, not letting any emotion come over his features. He knew that there would be cameras at every corner, catching every flicker of movement. He couldn't let them know about his one weakness—Max. They would hurt her just to get him to talk, and he couldn't let that happen.

Suddenly, the steel door at the end of the room creaked open. Fang didn't acknowledge it. he heard the clicking of stiletto heels coming towards his hospital bed. A woman with long dark hair leaned over him, but still he made no movement.

"Hello Fang," the woman purred. And then everything went black.

* * * * *

As soon as I woke up, I knew where I was. The smell was an obvious factor—only an evil cesspool of death could smell like that. Also, being strapped to a metal hospital bed in a concrete cell helped.

I tried to sit up, but my restraints held me down. I sighed and relaxed, knowing that struggling wouldn't help anything. I turned my head and saw Fang, his face dark and impassive as he stared at the ceiling. I noticed they'd taken his shirt off, but left his jeans on. I was dressed in what I'd been wearing this morning...or what I hoped was this morning. It could have been yesterday morning, or two days ago, maybe even three... I had no idea how long I'd been out for the count.

"Fang?" I whispered. I knew there had to be microphones in here somewhere, and cameras, monitoring our every move.

Fang looked over at me and met my eyes, gave a curt nod, and stared at the ceiling again. In just those three movements, I suddenly knew that this was bad. Really bad. If it were better, Fang would have smiled reassuringly, or not looked up at me at all. But he had met my eyes, and in that one glance, he had told me all I needed to know.

"What happened?" I whispered. Fang looked at me again, his dark eyes giving nothing away now.

"Nothing," he said. I knew it was a lie.

* * *

**Oooh!!!!! What did evil dark haired lady do? Why is Fang lying about it? Secrets secrets secrets....anyways, read and review, flames welcome, blahdy blahdy blah...next chapter up soon my pretties!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woot, yeah, chapter three!! I can't believe I get to post three in a day! Whoopee! Alrighty then, let us get to the disclaimer!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. JP does. Unfortunately. However, I **_**do **_**own several other characters. And if you try to steal them without my permission, I will gauge your eyes out with a pencil.**

**Read and review. Flames welcome (but only constructive criticism, as I had said twice now) and I **_**do**_** appreciate happy comments. I also like random comments. As a matter of fact, if I get funny reviews, I will make them my review of the week. But only if my kitties are good! ;]**

**Hmm...well, I'm all set! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where are Max and Fang?" Nudge asked. Iggy shrugged and flipped the channel, then got up to find something to eat in the kitchen. Nudge followed him.

"They went out early. They're probably making out in some canyon somewhere." Nudge put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"No, and that was hours ago. They'd be back by now." Nudge said, her eyes at the window. Iggy shrugged.

"They're probably fine. They lose track of time practically every day." Iggy pulled a banana of the pantry, smelled it, deemed it acceptable, and began peeling it.

"I don't know..." Nudge trailed off, uncertain. They _did_ forget the time a lot... But she wasn't sure. Iggy sat back down on the couch, munching on his banana, and changed the channel again. Nudge couldn't help but be worried. Years of Max influence had done that to her. But she had a nagging feeling in her gut that something wasn't right...

* * * * *

Fang didn't know why he had lied to Max. He just thought she didn't need to know about the tall woman.

"Fang," she had said. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you." Fang had said nothing. The woman had smiled.

"I can see you are confused. My name is Ms. Clark. You can call me Anna." Then she had attached something cold to Fang's arm. A sensor of some sort. Anna looked at it, frowned, then pulled it off. She then smiled at Fang.

"I can tell that we're going to be great friends." She had winked at him, and then left, leaving Fang utterly confused. Who was this woman? She was obviously some sort of scientist. But she had been unnaturally nice to him, and he knew Max wasn't going to like it. He thought it better that she didn't find out about Anna until the last possible moment...

* * * * *

I nearly jumped out of my skin as the big steel door at the opposite end of the room creaked open. A tall, brunette woman came in, followed by a balding man, and three asian people. Great. Scientists. Fang met met my eyes, and I was sure the same thought was running through our heads—_Crap_.

"Right this way gentlemen," the brunette lady was saying. She stopped right in front of our beds, and nodded to somewhere behind us. Two guards (who I hadn't even known were there) stepped up and took us out of our restraints, throwing us roughly to the ground. I had no doubt in my mind that we could have taken them down, but I decided that now wasn't the time. Fang clearly agreed with me, seeing as he didn't even struggle.

"Stand up," the woman commanded, none too nicely. We did as we were told, and waited as the woman whispered several things to the bald man.

"Gentlemen, these are the two known as Maximum and Fang. Before we start the procedure, are there any questions you would like to ask?" The tall woman extended her hand as an invitation, and the shortest, nerdiest looking chinese guy stepped forward.

"I have heard that these two can fly up to two-hundred and thirty miles an hour. How is this possible?" he asked in a thick accent. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips. This was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

**This one was pretty short, I will confess. Sue me. But I had a great idea for a new story (which I will start on immediately following posting this chapter) and I wanted to get this done. The next chapter will probably be in Fang's perspective (third person) and will be the "procedure." Also, I think Max will like, pass out or something, and Fang will look back on how amazing she is and blah blah blah. I will also introduce a new character named Twizzles (I got it from vera amber, thank'ee very much) whom they will meet while in their cages. Also, my next story may have a Twizzles, who will be introduced to the flock as Nudge's twin sister. Ah, the possibilities...**

**So, reveiws are much appreciated, and loved. Just tell me if it's good, or if a hobo with a stick could write better than me.**

**Pugs not drugs!**

**-Genocide**


End file.
